NOTAS
by anle moto
Summary: CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN. Por medio de dibujos supo algo de el, por medio de notas la conocio, por medio de mensajes se enamoraron. Espero que les guste.


**CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN**

**PAREJA: TSUNAXOC**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

La batalla de los representantes termino y Reborn había regresado para convertir a Tsuna en Neo vongola primo. Por lo que el entrenamiento del castaño había comenzado agotándolo y dejándole pocos días de descanso

Tsuna se hallaba en su habitación, en aquellos momentos de extraña tranquilidad, tomo una carpeta que había ocultado de su tutor y comenzó a leer lo que había en su interior.

Tenía curiosidad de saber quien era autor de aquellas notas, con cada una que leía, notaba la preocupación, la esperanza y el alivio en cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué te pasa dame-Tsuna?—pregunta entrando Reborn

-Hieee, nada, nada—dice intentando esconder la carpeta, pero es tarde, su tutor se la había quitado-¡Reborn!

-¿Qué es esto?

Tsuna mira la carpeta en manos de su tutor, quien por algún extraño motivo no la ha abierto, pero lo mira fijamente, el joven suelta un suspiro y decide confiar en el, además siendo quien es Reborn, le podría ayudar a encontrar a esa persona.

-Son notas que alguien me manda cada vez que estoy en un prueba difícil—dice—no creo que sepa que soy de la mafia, pero si sabe de mis pruebas, como la batalla de los anillos y la de los representantes.

Para Reborn aquello es una señal para abrir la carpeta

"_Pasaste por una prueba difícil, siendo tu carácter de una persona amable, pero aun así con ayuda de esos chicos a los que ahora llamas amigos, lograste pasarla, se que has cambiado, puedo sentirlo. Solo te digo Felicidades por haber cumplido tu primera misión"_

"_Has iniciado una nueva prueba, no estas muy seguro de realizarla esta vez es distinta a la primera te obligan a que la haga… hay mucho en juego, lo se._

_Pero también se que si tienen confianza en ti y en tus amigos pasaran sin ningún problema. Tengo fe en que todo terminara para bien y a tu favor. Nunca te rindas._

"_Ten cuidado… mucho cuidado, por favor. Rezo para que todo salga bien"_

"_Muchas felicidades, se que pasaste tu prueba con ayuda de tus amigos. No se que halla significado esa prueba para que hallan arriesgado su vida como lo hicieron, pero lo único que me alegra es que halla terminado. Hubo un momento de todo este extraño evento, que temí por ti, por tus amigos; la destrucción de la escuela era impresionante y también el ver a esos chicos heridos, me preocupaba y pensé, solo por unos instantes, que tal vez, solo tal vez perderías, mas me quite ese pensamiento de mi mente, he hice lo único que puedo hacer. Rezar por tu victoria"_

"_Me alegra verte de nuevo, cuando tu y tus amigos desaparecieron mi primer pensamiento fue, una nueva prueba. También soy conciente de que no ha terminado y si están aquí es por que es necesario, no puedo hacer mucho, solo rezar por su victoria, por su bienestar, solo eso puedo hacer y lo hago. Solo te pediré un favor… ten mucho cuidado."_

"_Aun no termina… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por que están tan desanimados? ¿Por que hay dolor y frustración en sus ojos? No lo se y tal vez nunca lo sepa, espero que consigan por lo que han regresado y se irán de nuevo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que si regresan será por que por fin la prueba termino. Te pido de nuevo que tengan cuidado y también que nunca te rindas. Rezo por su victoria y retorno."_

"_Estoy completamente feliz de su regreso, superaron su prueba, mas estoy conciente que tu victoria tubo un sabor amargo, no te preocupes, las cosas suceden por algo, eso es algo que he aprendido, al saber eso me preocupe, mas dichas preocupaciones se fueron al verte sonreír y escuchar tu risa, mis temores desaparecieron gracias a eso. Gracias por regresar a salvo"_

"_Hay una nueva prueba… lo se… y me cuesta trabajo entenderla…no puedo decirte mucho, decir que me imagino tu sentir seria tonto, por que no es así…te pido lo de siempre, cuídate y confía en tus habilidades y en las de tu compañeros. Mientras que yo rezare por su victoria. Eres mi orgullo Tsuna."_

"_Cuídate… no todo es lo que parece"_

"_Felicidades Tsuna, todo salio perfecto, me alegra ver que los malentendidos entre ustedes terminaron y ver que has encontrado un nuevo amigo me hace sentir feliz. También me alegra saber que has descubierto tu orgullo. Felicidades"_

"… _no participes…"_

"_Lamento mi nota anterior, pero es que no quiero que nada malo te pase, pero te conozco y se que no dejarías a nadie en peligro y menos si es tu amigo. Rezare, pero esta vez no será por tu victoria, sino por tu derrota"_

"_Tsuna eres increíble, nunca creí algo así, pero si tu lo dices, lo planeas es sencillamente posible, eres único Tsuna, alguien increíble."_

"_Ganaste y evitaste aquel futuro al que temí, perdón por defraudarte como lo hice, pero tenia miedo de perderte…felicidades Tsuna"_

Reborn termino de leer las notas y le sorprendió los sentimientos plasmados

-¿Cuándo las encontraste?

-Todas me las he encuentro siempre dos días después del inicio de las pruebas o un día después a mi retorno a la escuela

-¿La escuela?

-Si, en mi casillero, no se en que momento me las puede dejar o es muy temprano o muy tarde, así nadie la notaria

-¿La notaria? ¿Como sabes que es una chica?

-Mi intuición me lo dice…Reborn quiero conocerla—dice el heredero mostrando una gran determinación en su mirar

Reborn simplemente asiente para ocultar su mirada…

En un complejo habitacional se encuentra una chica de cabello castaño a media espalda, ojos color verde y tez blanca mirando unos dibujos, aquellos dibujos no son otros que Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sonríe mientras acaricia el rostro plasmado en el papel de aquel joven, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre dejando pasar a otra chica muy parecida a ella, solo que es más grande y sus ojos son azules.

-¿Qué haces Akiko?—pregunta la chica

-Nada Tomoko, solo pensaba

-¿En que?—pregunta pero al ver el dibujo—mas bien ¿en quien? Pero ya conozco la respuesta, en tu amor platónico Tsuna

-Tsuna es único—responde Akiko con una sonrisa

-Si, me lo has dicho—dice tomando la libreta con el dibujo en cuestión—Akiko, linda, si tanto te gusta este chico acércate a el y confiésate.

-Claro que no, el nunca me haría caso, esta enamorado de Kyoko, una de las idol de la escuela.

-Bien, no te le acerques, pero me gustaría verte ilusionada con alguien mas, alguien que sea alcanzable para ti—dice la chica con un suspiro—por cierto toma—dice entregándole un bloc de hoja—vi que el otro estaba por terminarse y decidí comprártelo

-Gracias hermana—dice tomando el bloc y abrazando a la chica quien después se retire

Akiko mira de nuevo el dibujo del chico, ha estado enamorada de el, desde que estaban en primero, pero el destino había decidido que ella no perteneciera a su salón. Ella había visto la determinación del joven mucho antes de que aquel extraño bebe llegara y así sin querer se encontró mirándolo cada vez que podía. Lo único que se podía decir, que los une, eran los dibujos. Fijo su mirada en el cielo azul, le gustaba creer que Tsuna lo miraba al igual que ella…

Al día siguiente en la escuela Akiko llego como siempre, junto a Kusakabe, ambos eran vecinos y el hecho de que este le ayudara una vez, se había tomado la responsabilidad de acompañarla a la escuela siempre que podía

-¿Qué te pasa Aki-chan?—pregunta el chico de peinado raro

-Nada, solo pensaba, nada importante

-Se que no debería meterme en lo que no me importa, pero, deberías dejarle notas aunque no estén las pruebas difíciles, para el todos los días son pruebas y lo sabes

Tras esas palabras el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario la deja, ella mira a su amigo partir, sabe que tiene razón y solo tiene unos minutos antes de que el próximo miembro del comité llegue, así que saca su bloc y hace la nota.

Tsuna llega con sus inseparables amigos, Gokudera y Yamamoto y mientras ellos discuten, el abre su casillero para hallarse una nota, sorprendido la toma para leerla.

"Tu siempre tienes pruebas que superar, así que te deceso suerte en este día, donde tus pruebas son las clases. Que tengas un excelente y gran día"

Tsuna sonrío ante la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Durante toda la semana fue así y Tsuna le mostraba las notas a Reborn, solo a el y a nadie mas, eran su secreto.

Reborn estaba buscando algo referente a la chica, pero nada, hasta ese momento no había hallado nada, pero no le preocupaba, tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Tsuna era feliz con las notas, así que un día decidió quedarse hasta el final…

Akiko y Kusakabe hablaban cuando de pronto el chico se detuvo y miro a su amiga que no sabia que hacer, en el casillero de Tsuna había una pequeña nota.

-Es para ti

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunta Akiko

-Bueno, dice para mi amiga secreto, eres la única con esa característica para el

-¿Qué…que crees que diga?

-No lo se, pero conociéndole no creo que sea algo malo—dice tomando la carta y cedérsela

Akiko toma la carta y deja la nota, para después irse a su lagar favorito a leerla.

**_"Gracias por tus palabras de aliento de esta semana y mis pruebas, gracias por tus ánimos y preocupaciones, pero sobre todo por tus oraciones, aunque no lo creas me ayudaron mucho. Gracias"_**

"_No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, eres un chico increíble Tsuna aunque no lo creas, eres mas de lo que aparentas."_

_"Jejeje, no creo ser gran cosa, aunque me parece injusto que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no, ¿Cuál es?"_

_"Eres un gran chico, eres mejor que todos los que conozco, bueno claro a excepción de mis dos únicos amigos… y respecto a lo de mi nombre…no puedo decírtelo, pero me puedes llamar jazmín"_

_"Mou, eres mala jazmín, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quien eres?"_

_"Por que si lo hago me buscarías y tal vez lo que encuentres te decepcione"_

_"Respetare tu decisión aunque no me guste…pero dime ¿que te gusta? Por cierto xxxx-xxxx-xxx __Es mi teléfono para que hablemos."_

_"Hola soy jazmín, solo mensaje ¿si?... bueno me gustan los gatos, dibujar, dibujo_ _muy bien, escucho un poco de todo tipo de música, me gusta mucho la lectura, no se que mas te puedo decir"_

**_"Ok, solo mensajes, bueno, ami me gustan los mangas, los videojuegos, algunos dulces, no soy bueno dibujando, ni tampoco me llama la lectura, ¿tu familia?"_**

_"Mis padres murieron hace dos años, vivo solo con mi hermana. Tu turno"_

**_"Lamento escuchar lo de tus padres… bueno soy hijo único, vivo con mi madre y tres niños que "adopto" por decirlo de una forma, dos pequeños italianos y una niña china, mi mama es muy amable y cocina muy rico, deberías venir a probar su comida. Mi padre se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño y solo ha venido algunas ocasiones por mis pruebas. También vive conmigo mi tutor Reborn y Bianchi la hermana de Gokudera-kun."_**

_"Descuida. ¿Por qué vive la hermana de Gokudera contigo? He escuchado eso, que tu madre es una gran cocinera, me gustaría probarla, tal vez, algún día lo haga; por cierto Nuts, mi nuevo gatito te manda un saludo"_

**_"Alergia estomacal, con solo ver el rostro de su hermana Gokudera le provoca un desmayo. Espero que si vengas… ¿no te interesan mis pruebas? Por cierto Natsu te manda saludos también (es mi…gatito)"_**

_"Ohh, eso lo explica, y si, si me interesan tus pruebas, pero así como respetas el no saber mi nombre yo respetare eso, solo si tu quieres sabre de ellas"_

-Tsuna-nii ha cenar

-Si

**_"Me voy a cenar, continuamos mañana"_**

_"Hasta mañana, descansa, sueña con los angelitos"_

Las conversaciones continuaron, Tsuna y Akiko se hacían muy cercanos, ya sabían todo he incluso, aunque Tsuna no supiera quien era su amiga sabia cuando esta se encontraba mal, por lo que en cada cambio de clase se mandaban mensajes.

Reborn ya había localizado a tres chicas que usaban el celular cuando Tsuna mandaba el mensaje, solo debía acercarse y averiguar si era alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívora?—pregunto Hibari al ver a Akiko en la sala del comité

-Hola Kyoya, te traje el almuerzo, mi hermana hizo onigiris y se que son tus favoritos

-Mgp—es su forma de agradecer, mientras se sienta a degustar de esa comida, mientras lo hace mira de reojo como Akiko usa su celular—no recuerdo que fueras fanática de ese aparato

-¿Eh? Bueno es que estoy mensajeandome con un amigo

-¿Un amigo?—pregunta con una ceja levantada—el herbívoro es de la escuela

-Si, de mi mismo grado, me imagino que Kusakabe te ha contado de las notas, es a el

-¿Por qué usas el celular?

-El no sabe quien soy.

Hibari estaba consiente de esas notas, su mano derecha le había dicho, pero no le había dicho a quien se las mandaba, pero siempre que estaba involucrado en algún asunto con la manada de herbívoros ella le pedía que se cuidara. Tiempo después supo de qué se trataba

-Sabe ¿de eso?—ante la pregunta Akiko se tensa y niega con la cabeza

Reborn se siente frustrado por unos momentos, ninguna de las tres chicas es, pero su frustración se convierte en un reto, debe encontrar a esa chica pronto.

**_"¿Por qué no nos encontramos para comer?"_**

_"No puedo, como con un amigo, desde que entre ha sido así"_

**_"¿Un amigo? ¿Quien es?"_**

_"No te lo diré, es muy especial, lo quiero mucho, me ha ayudado mucho y también sabe mucho de mi"_

**_"A el si le tienes confianza como para decirle tu nombre"_**

_"¿Tsuna? ¿Que pasa?"_

**_"Nada, mi profesor ya va a entrar y entrenare con Reborn, mañana hablamos"_**

Tsuna guardo su celular y salio al baño, había tenido la esperanza de que así pudiera conocerla, mas no fue así; ella comía con un amigo; un chico que sabia como era, como se llamaba, que sabia como era su risa, un chico al que tal vez le preparaba su almuerzo

Se detuvo y apretó los puños, no entendí por que, pero eso le molestaba, le molestaba y también le dolía mucho.

Akiko salía de la sala de recepción y mientras se dirigía a su salón, lo que le había escrito Tsuna, le hizo sentir mal y ese sentimiento aumento cuando vio a Tsuna apretar los puños.

Al día siguiente Tsuna encontró un sobre, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un dibujo de el descansando bajo un árbol y una nota que decía "perdóname"

Los días pasan y Tsuna sale de las clases con tal de mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, se la imagina de mil formas, en esos momentos adora su intuición, ya que le ha dado la forma a la espalda de su amiga, pero aun no puede encontrar como serian sus ojos y demás.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—pregunta Tomoko durante la cena

-¿Decirte? ¿Qué?

-De tu novio—dice provocando un sonrojo en su hermana— ¿y te le declaraste a Tsuna o es que decidiste darte una oportunidad con alguien mas?

-Me estoy mensajeando con Tsuna, pero el no sabe quien soy, descuida pronto terminara, hay rumores que dicen que el y Kyoko iniciaran una relación en unos días—responde a la mirada confusa de su hermana

-Son rumores Akiko, no es un hecho, deberías tener la esperanza de que no la acepte

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones...

-Tsuna-kun, ¿podemos hablar?—pregunta Kyoko al castaño

-Claro Kyoko-chan

Después de mandar un mensaje suben a la azotea

-Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno Tsuna-kun, tú… tú me gustas mucho—dijo la chica con un sonrojo

En otro momento Tsuna habría saltado, pero no lo hace, solo le sonríe con calidez a su amiga y decide darle su respuesta

-Agradezco que me digas esto Kyoko-chan, pero no puedo aceptarlo, antes tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora ya no, lo siento

-No, descuida Tsuna-kun, solo espero que ella te haga muy feliz

-Yo espero que encuentres la felicidad

Los dos bajaron y Tsuna quiso comunicarse con Akiko, mas ella apago su celular.

-Rechace a Kyoko-chan—exclama el heredero a Reborn, quien lo mira—me di cuenta de que la quiero como a una hermana

-Entonces es Haru la elegida

-No

-¿Chrome? Tendrás que pelear por ella, contra Mukuro

-No, tampoco es ella

-Jazmín

-Si

-No la conoces

-Si lo hago—dice—tal vez físicamente no, pero se todo lo que debo saber de ella

-¿También su nombre?

-Esta bien, no se su nombre, pero eso no quita lo que siento por ella

Reborn ya no dijo mas, así como había visto la determinación de su alumno en querer averiguar quien era la chica, mostraba su determinación de quererla o incluso amarla.

Tomoko abrazaba a su hermana, había llegado y se había aferrado a ella, de hecho se había salido de la escuela a medio almuerzo, pero no dijo nada solo, la abrazo.

Al día siguiente Akiko salio de su casa junto a Kusakabe, quien le decía de la mentira dicha a Hibari para su salida, ella asintió y se disculpo de causarle problemas, saco su celular y vio los mensajes de Tsuna, la mayoría decía, tengo que contarte algo, ella ya sabia que era y no quería leerlo, pero el castaño era su amigo, así que lo acepto.

_"Mi cel se descargo y hubo un corto en mi casa, perdón por no responderte"_

**_"Descuida, debo contarte algo"_**

_"¿Y que es?"_

**_"Ayer Kyoko-chan se me declaro"_**

_"Muchas felicidades, ya tienes novia"_

**_"Mmm..., no aun no, rechace a Kyoko-chan y antes de que me preguntes si me gusta Haru o Chrome, debo decirte que no, Chrome anda con Mukuro, aunque no lo digan y Haru, bueno, espero que ella y Kyoko-chan encuentran a su persona perfecta"_**

_"Creí que te gustaba"_

**_"Tu los has dicho, me gustaba, ahora alguien mas me gusta…por cierto tu amigo es ¿tu novio?"_**

_"¿Qué? No, para nada, los dos chicos son solo mis amigos, nada mas, no me imagino como novia de alguno de ellos… a esto ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

**_"Por nada…te espera una sorpresa mañana"_**

_"¿Mañana?"_

**_"Si, hasta mañana"_**

Akiko quedo extrañada con el mensaje pero no le tomo importancia, así continuaron, hasta el día siguiente que llego con Tetsuya, se detuvo al ver una nota.

-Ten ¿Qué dice?—pregunta el chico mirando a su amiga

-Dice Ve a la azotea, ahí encontraras tu sorpresa

-Bueno, deja la nota y ve a la azotea yo me encargo de Kyo-san

-Gracias Tet, eres único.

Dice para subir a la azotea, ahí en una esquina con una pequeña manta, hay un ramo de rosas, cuando se acerca, nota que hay rosas rojas, amarillas, blancas y también tenía musgo, nuca había visto algo parecido pero el detalle le agrado, tomo el ramo y aspiro el dulce aroma de las flores, también noto una nota.

**_"Querida Jazmín._**

**_Se que lo que escribo aquí es extraño, pero es la verdad._**

**_No te conozco personalmente, ni se tu nombre, pero por extraño que parezca, creo que conozco tu alma._**

**_Por hoy no nos contactaremos, te dejare, para que pienses en tu respuesta_**

**_Este ramo significa todo lo que siento por ti, Jazmín._**

**_Mi querida doncella del jazmín, ¿quiere ser mi novia?"_**

Akiko no podía creer lo que decía la nota, como zombie camino a la sala del comité disciplinario y al entrar.

-¿Akiko?—pregunta Kusakabe

-Hola, Kyoya, ¿pue… puedo dejar mi ramo aquí? No quiero que distraiga a los demás

-Trae un florero Kusakabe

-Si, Kyo-san

-¿Qué pasa Akiko?—pregunta al ver como la chica no aparta la mirada de una nota

-Me… pedio ser su novia

-¿Y que le has dicho?

-Hoy… me lo pidió—dice mientras acomoda su ramo—es muy hermoso…vendré por el a la hora de la salida.

Akiko estuvo muy distraída en todo el día, no dejaba de leer la nota y dándole vueltas en su cabeza, así la hora de la salida se dio.

-¿Cómo me lo llevare sin que lo sepan?—murmura mirando el ramo

-Que Kusakabe te lo lleve a tu casa.

-Es lo mejor—dice con una sonrisa—gracias Kyoya

-Elije tu felicidad Akiko

-Lo hare.

Akiko salio de la escuela y al llegar decidió hablar con su hermana

-¿Y el ramo?—pregunta Tomoko

-Kusakabe lo traeré mas tarde—responde-¿Qué hago?

-Yo diría que lo aceptaras, pero que le digieras la verdad

-¿Crees que deba vivir esa ilusión?

-Si, lo creo, pero eso debes decidirlo tú

Kusakabe apareció y entrego el ramo, Tomoko al verlas sonrío.

-¿Quieres que te diga que significan las rosas?

-Claro

-Como sabes la roja es amor, la amarilla es me importas, la blanca es te merezco y el musgo es una confesión de amor—dice mirando a su hermana con una sonrojo.

Tsuna llego nervioso al otro día a la escuela cosa que notaron sus amigos, este al llegar a su casillero encontró lo que esperaba.

_"Tsuna._

_Tu confesión me sorprendió, no me la esperaba, yo… ¿estas seguro? seriamos una pareja completamente extraña, no nos veríamos y… bueno si estas seguro de esto, no me queda mas que decir._

_Acepto ser tu novia"_

Tsuna sonrío, al leer las primeras frases creyó que se le iba el alma ante la negativa de su amiga, pero al terminarla, no le quedo duda alguna de haber hecho lo correcto.

**_"Gracias, gracias"_**

_"Será extraño, complicado ¿estas seguro?"_

**_"Claro que si, me di cuenta de que era tu me gustabas por eso rechace a Kyoko-chan, eras la persona que esperaba"_**

_"Espero que no te arrepientas Tsuna"_

**_"No lo hare amor, no lo hare"_**

Durante las siguientes semanas era fácil ver a Akiko con una sonrisa y sonrojos, y a Tsuna con cara de enamorado.

Tsuna siempre que podía le compraba un regalo, le dejaba una flor o un peluche en el lugar donde la confesión, cuando era un flor esta se quedaba en la sala del comité, mientras que cuando era un peluche se lo quedaba ella.

Reborn creyó que seria más fácil hallar a la chica debido a los regalos del chico, pero no era así, ese día fue a la sala del comité, iba a realizar una reunión y necesitaba a los guardianes, al llegar se hallo con una chica en el lugar que tomaba el ramo que había visto que su alumno comprara, se acerco y usando sus habilidades para no ser detectado

-Gracias por dejarme poner mis cosas aquí Kyoya

-No te preocupes, pero deberías decirle al herbívoro ese que si te lastima Kamikorus

-Se lo diré hoy, nos vemos

-Hasta mañana Akiko

Reborn decidió entrar justo cuando la chica desaparecía y daba el recado para comenzar a seguir a la chica. Al ver su habitación sonríe al encontrarse con los regalos de su alumno, pero ¿Por qué se esconde?

Durante aquel fin de semana Akiko había salido con su hermana al centro comercial, donde también estaban los vongola.

Akiko se sentó en una banca donde Reborn también lo hizo.

Durante la semana había descubierto que la chica era Akiko Kinomoto, vivía con su hermana Tomoko, sus padres habían muerto tres años tras, era vecina de Tetsuya Kusakabe, quien pasaba por ella en las mañanas, se había convertido en una especie de protegida de Hibari, buenas notas y buena chica.

Noto como la chica tomaba una libreta y dibujaba, pero le pareció ver su mirada perdida y después de una rato la chica miraba su dibujo, le extraño el hecho de que empalidecía.

Akiko se levanto y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana, su mirada reflejaba miedo, y cuando por fin Tomoko la noto y vio su forma de apretar la libreta, lo supo.

Estaban en peligro.

Dejo las bolsas y se dirigió a su hermana, a la que abrazo

-Tranquila, ya no vamos, anda, vamos

Así comienzan a caminar, pero para eso Reborn ya presintió el peligro, pero cuando quiso hacer un movimiento comenzaron a haber balazos.

Las personas que había en el lugar comenzaron a correr separando a las hermanas, Akiko fue llevada hasta otra área, donde había un hombre que le apuntaba con una arma, la chica simplemente apretó la libreta en su pecho, cerro los ojos al escuchar el disparo, mas el frío de la bala no le llego, lo que le llego fueron una sensación calida.

-¿Estas bien?

Escucho que le preguntaban y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada naranja llena de determinación, que le hicieron sonrojar.

Tsuna la llevaba en forma de princesa y después la dejo en el suelo.

-Es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que se calmen las cosas

-Si, gracias—respondió bajando la mirada.

La intuición de Tsuna le decía que ya no había peligro cerca de ellos, además su intuición le decía que hiciera algo y sin comprenderlo lo hizo, alzo la barbilla de Akiko, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron, poco a poco los labios de ambos se encontraron en un primer beso calido, lleno de sentimientos.

No se separaron hasta que el aire fue necesario.

Akiko tenía un sonrojo profundo, que para Tsuna era hermoso.

-¡Akiko!—grito

-¡Tomoko!—respondió mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana, nos vemos

-A…adiós

Así ambas se alejaran y cuando estuvieron en casa

-Nos besamos—susurro con sus dedos en la boca

**_"Perdóname, no se que me paso, pero bese a alguien mas lo siento de verdad"_**

_"Te perdono amor, yo… también bese a alguien mas, ¿tu me perdonas?"_

**_"Si… pero ni tu ni yo lo volveremos a hacer ¿entendido?"_**

_"Descuida"_

**_"Te amo mi doncella del jazmín"_**

_"Yo también te amo, Tsuna"_

Los días continuaron, así como los mese y para ese momento ya era el fin de enero y la extraña relación entra ambos chicos era aceptada por todos por que los veían felices, aunque Tomoko veía feliz a su hermana, sabia que su felicidad era falsa, ya que el chico no la conocía en realidad, así que decidió hablar con ellas.

-Akiko, es mejor que rompas con Tsuna

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?—pregunto la chica mirando a su hermana

-Es lo mejor para ambos—dijo una tercera voz, al voltear

-Reborn

-Veo que dame-Tsuna te ha hablado de mi, pero lo que tu hermana dice es la verdad, ambos tienen un secreto que les impedirá ser completamente felices, además esta el hecho de que el no te conoce y aunque te halla besado, no sabe que beso a su novia.

-No me parece justo

-No tiene que ser justo—dice Tomoko—te daré dos opción Akiko o le dices la verdad al chico o rompes con el y para asegurarme de que no lo vuelvas a ver nos iremos de Namimori

-Yo…

-No respondas ahora Akiko—exclama Reborn—piénsalo, mañana vendré por la respuesta, por cierto Tsuna te mandara un mensaje, lo mantendré entrenando de forma que no pueda comunicarse contigo—Akiko asintió y después el ex-arcobaleno desapareció

-No iras a la escuela, para evitar que veas a Tsuna

Akiko asintió y se fue a su habitación donde abrazo el ultimo peluche que Tsuna le envío, justo en ese momento le llego el mensaje avisado por Reborn…

Akiko despertó mas tarde, al entrar al comedor se hallo con Reborn quien tomaba una tasa de café y su hermana también

-Buenos días—exclamo Tomoko mientras le ponía un plato para que desayunara.

-No quiero terminar con Tsuna—murmura pero es escuchado por ellos—pero se que mi relación con el no durara mucho, y menos cuando el sepa la verdad…

-Debe ser de frente, Akiko—la chica se mordió el labio ella quería escribirle una carta y evitar el sufrimiento, pero Tsuna se merecía conocerla—será en la fiesta del catorce, es de disfraces, mandare un coche por ustedes.

Las chicas asintieron y Reborn se fue, Tomoko abrazo a su hermana

-Sabes que es lo correcto y lo mejor para ambos ¿verdad?

-Si, lo se, fue hermoso mientras duro

-Tsuna es un buen chico, estoy segura de que te aceptara ¿y tú lo aceptas con ese secreto?

-Lo amo… amo a Tsuna, sea lo que sea, lo aceptare.

-Ese es el amor…

La fiesta llego con rapidez y mientras Tsuna se disfrazaba de príncipe

-Encontré a tu doncella del jazmín—exclama Reborn provocando que este lo mirara—la veraz en la fiesta, llevara esto

Dice mientras le muestra un prendedor de un jazmín y desaparece.

-Por fin la conoceré—susurra con una sonrisa.

Una limosina aparece frente a las chicas quienes están sorprendidas, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Reborn

-Lo mejor para la novia del décimo

-He escuchado que Gokudera le dice así ¿Qué significa?—pregunta Akiko

-Lo sabrás.

Así llegan al lugar donde seria la fiesta y ahí Akiko respira profundo. Tsuna estaba con sus amigos quienes sonreían ante el nerviosismo de su compañero.

-Así que esta noche conoceremos a la persona que conquisto al Décimo

-Si, eso dijo Reborn

-Kfufufu, pues parece que el ex–arcobaleno la trajo—dice usuro mirando a la puerta donde Akiko y su hermana entran.

Tsuna las ve y al ver el prendedor, sonríe, se aleja de sus amigos y se acerca a las dos chicas, donde le tiende una mano a la chica

-Mi amada doncella del jazmín, me alegra conocerte por fin—Akiko sonríe mientras toma la mano de su pareja

Así se dirigen donde los demás y comienzan a convivir, aunque Akiko no habla se nota que esta cómoda con todos.

La cena que se da, son platillos italiano lo que se degustan en ese momento y después las piezas de baile, románticas que permiten que las parejas bailen juntas.

Mientras Tsuna y Akiko bailan, el chico no puede evitarlo y tomo el rostro de su pareja para darle un beso, que le muestre todo lo que el siente por ella. Se olvidan del mundo, solo existen ellos dos y nada mas, cuando el aire se hace necesario ella le indica que debe ir al sanitario.

Ya en el lugar se quita la marcara y se ve así misma, es feliz, esta con la persona que ama, es como un sueño, pero tal vez ese sueño se termine y sin poder evitarla las lágrimas comienzan a caer, no quiere perder a Tsuna.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunta Chrome, quien se hallaba ya en el lugar

-¿Eh? Si—dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas- si lo estoy

-Eres Kinomoto ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo conoces mi apellido?

-Escuche de ti, algunas chicas de tu salón decían que debías estar muy triste por que el jefe ya tenia novia, creo que no sabían que eras tu

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ese día al mencionarte te observe y vi como sacabas a escondidas algunos de los regalos que el jefe nos mostraba para que le diéramos nuestra opinión.

-Ya veo

-El jefe es feliz y tú también lo eres, por cierto confía en el jefe

Con esas palabras Chrome salio y Akiko se miro de nuevo en el espejo, muchas cosas sucedieron a la muerte de sus padres y entre ellas, que creyera que nunca encontraría la felicidad, pero con Tsuna lo hizo, pero tal vez la perdería para siempre, mas quería aferrarse a la idea de que no lo haría.

Con un suspiro tomo de nuevo la mascara y salio en busca de su hermana que tenia la libreta, esta se la entrego y le deseo suerte.

Tomo la mano de Tsuna y lo jalo, el comprendió salieron a uno de los balcones del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que debes saber de mí antes de que continuemos nuestra relación—indica la joven mientras le entrega la libreta.

Tsuna toma el objeto y lo abre para hallarse algunos dibujos de el y sus amigos en las pruebas que había tomado, mira la espalda de la joven y se percata que esta se ha quitado la mascara.

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Akiko y voy en el mismo grado que tu, solo que en el salón "B"….muchas personas creen que mi capacidad de dibujar es un maravilloso don, yo lo veo como una maldición, los dibujos que tienes en tu poder, los hago yo, pero de forma inconciente y después les doy una interpretación, misma que esta en la contraparte de ellos; al principio yo no lo sabia, para mi eran solo dibujos, pero me di cuenta cuando en unos vi la muerte de mis padres, ellos fueron asesinados por ocultarme, siempre viajábamos, pero Tomoko, mi hermana, y yo nunca nos quejábamos, conocíamos el mundo y estábamos juntos, eso era lo único, mas en Alemania dibuje a mis padres muertos y cuando le di la interpretación, me asuste, hable con mi hermana y después ambas con ellos, su respuesta a nuestros miedos fue un beso en la frente y que si algo malo les llegara a pasar regresar a Namimori y retomar nuestro apellido, una semana después tomábamos un avión a Namimori. Muy pocas veces hago esos dibujos y es una alegría. Yo…-se detuvo, no sabia como continuar, así que después de un suspiro decidió hacerlo- durante la primera semana de la escuela unos maleantes me atacaron y Tetsuya Kusakabe me salvo, el era mi vecino, así que tomo la decisión de llevarme a la escuela, siempre llegaba temprano por eso, pero no me importaba, mas un día el dijo que no podía llevarme, así que me fuera mas tarde, lo hice y fue el días mas importante de mi vida te conocí, ambos chocamos y tu te disculpaste para después entrar, me quede sorprendida por la calidez que emanabas, la determinación y valor ocultos en tu mirada, sin darme cuenta comencé a verte y al conocer el apodo con el que te llamaban, no me importo, por que para mi todos los que te llamaban así eran unos idiotas envidiosos, mi vida era tranquila hasta que los dibujos comenzaron, fue duro para mi interpretar tus extrañas muertes y renacimientos, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre, pero no siempre fueron dibujos e interpretaciones tranquilas, hubo unos que me provocaron una crisis nerviosa que evitaron que fuera a la escuela, fue con ese chico Mukuro, el dibujo final, aquel que mostraba el lugar al que iría, tuve pesadillas debido a ese extraña prisión llamada Vendice. Comencé a rezar por ustedes por que era la única forma para estar cerca de ti, de poder sentirme parte de un grupo al que en verdad no conocía…rece con cada prueba por la que pasaste, durante la ultima prueba tuve que dormir con mi hermana, sola no podía hacerlo, me aterraba soñar con esos dibujos como lo hicieran con los de Vendice…a nadie le dicho de esto, solo lo saben Tetsuya y Hibari... a el tuve que decirle durante aquella prueba, quise detenerlo mas no pude, después el me llamo y le conté, después era fácil verme ahí, porque el así lo permitió no se por que. Alguna vez le dije a una chica de esto, creí que era mi amiga, pero me llamo fenómeno y no se que otras cosas, por suerte lo hice casi finalizando el curso, tuve que soportar las miradas de los demás en mi solo unas semanas—exclamo dándole por fin la cara—las personas que mataron a mis padres, aun me buscan, hasta ahora no me han encontrado, el asalto del centro comercial, fue una mera coincidencia entre esos sujetos y el lugar donde me encontraba pero, tal vez mi hermana y yo debamos huir de nuevo…yo entenderé, lo que decidas, por mi estará bien

Tsuna estaba sorprendido ante el rostro, era de aquella chica que había salvado, a la que había notado desde antes, pero que con el beso lo hizo más. Con el rostro que soñaba cada noche.

Akiko solo mantuvo su mirada baja, no quería hacerse esperanzas, volteo de nuevo a ver la ciudad, el silencio de Tsuna le dolía, solo quería oír los pasos del chico alejándose para derrumbarse, para después irse y recordar aquellos momentos como un hermoso sueño.

Tsuna salio de su estupor al ver como Akiko apretaba los puños en el barandal del balcón, así que se acerco a ella y le abrazo por la espalda, ella al sentirse rodeada por la calidez del joven recostó en su pecho, quiso mantener la esperanza con ese acto.

*Ella no sabe quien eres…no ella te conoce como Dame Tsuna no como el décimo Vongola…entonces rompe con ella…mira Tsuna cuando la encuentre le dirás lo que eres, sino quieres que yo lo haga…si no querías que supiera de la mafia, nunca debiste iniciar la relación*

Tsuna recordó las palabras de Reborn, por extraño que pareciera le había permitido ser el quien tomara la decisión, cunado por lo regular el le obligaba a tomar una decisión que ayudara a la familia. Mientras escuchaba el relato, sintió furia ante el hecho de que quisieran dañarla y temor ante el hecho de perderla, mientras mira la ciudad desea poder protegerla y sabe que solo hay una forma de hacerla.

-Soy el heredero de una familia mafiosa—le dice y la joven se separa para verlo a la cara, donde una sonrisa esta y también una mirada de aceptación—todos estos dibujos, las pruebas, son situaciones en las que se me forzaba a pelear por el bien de la familia y de mis seres queridos.

Así como Akiko lo hiciera Tsuna le cuenta todo, la llegada de Reborn, la batalla con Mukuro, la pelea por el anillo, el viaje al futuro, el asunto de Shimon y por ultimo la batalla de los representantes.

-Y eso es todo, todo parece indicar que enguanto termine la escuela me iré a Italia a estudiar cosas relacionadas para el bien de la familia

-Pero… tu

-Se que no soy una excelente opción para ser un mafioso, no me gustan las peleas, pero he decidido cambiar la mafia, regresarla a como la deseaba primo se que puedo hacerlo; he tenido mis dudas Akiko, pero cada vez que encuentro una algo provoca que desaparezca—ambos se quedan en silencio—así como tu me lo dijiste aceptare tu decisión—dice mientras acaricia la mejilla de la chica—la mafia es peligrosa y lo que menos deseo es que ustedes estén en peligro por mi causa, pero de algo debes estar segura mientras vivas en Namimori estarás protegida por Vongola.

Akiko vio de nuevo aquella determinación que le había llamado, la misma que había visto cuando el joven la salvo, se acurruco en sus brazos, se sentía en paz, el sueño podía continuar. Tsuna al notar la acción apretó el cuerpo de su novia, tratando de darle protección.

-Me parece que es un don maravilloso—dice de pronto Tsuna y Akiko lo mira interrogante—me refiero a tus dibujos, se que te lastiman, pero míralos de este modo, de no ser por ellos, ninguno hubiera tenido la voluntad de acércanos, tu lo hiciste por medio de tus notas y cuando las leía, ponía todo mi empeño en pasar la pruebas, por que sabia que al regresar a la escuela alguien estaría tranquila y se alegraría.

-No lo había visto de esa forma, cuando sucedió lo de mis padres, me di cuanta que no podía hacer nada para evitarlos, intente advertirle a Hibari de que era una trampa, pero no me escucho…cuando vi el final de la prueba, lo único que deseaba era felicitarte y agradecerte de estar a salvo

El silencio los rodeo de nuevo y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercándose hasta fundirse en un beso lleno de amor. Cuando terminaron los fuegos artificiales iniciaron, provocando que todos salieran.

Reborn y Tomoko habían estado mirando todo para actuar de ser necesario. El ex–arcobaleno había estado a punto de dispararle cuando se acerco a abrazar a la joven y después desapareció.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A cumplir las ordenes de Tsuna, ya le avise al noveno de su situación, mandara a investigar y mientras tanto ambas están bajo la protección de Vongola

Tomoko no dijo nada solo se dedico a contemplara su hermana y pareja. Ambos se veían bien juntos, hacían una pareja hermosa y se les notaba la felicidad. En ese instante noto como un extraño león apareció a ellos.

-Gracias Natsu—exclamo tomando la caja y acariciándolo

-Es muy lindo—dijo Akiko acariciando a Natsu también

-Natsu ella es Akiko mi novia—el pequeño león del cielo rugió y dejo que ella le acariciara—toma es para ti—dice entregándole la caja.

Akiko la toma y la abrió, en ella había un block de notas con detalles de jazmines

-Lo mande a hacer para ti, espero que te guste

Más toda respuesta fue un beso y unas palabras.

-Te amo Tsuna

-Te amo Akiko.

_Epilogo_

_Han pasado ya algunos años desde esa fiesta y durante ellos pasaron muchas cosas._

_Por petición de Reborn, Uni fue a conocer a Akiko, ambas se hicieron amigas y la líder del Giglio Nero le ayudo a quitarse el miedo a su don, ya que sus dibujos eran proféticos._

_La escuela entera no podían creer que Dame-Tsuna se había hecho novio de Akiko, y siguiera como si nada, ya que aunque la joven no lo supiera tenia muchos pretendientes que Hibari se había encargado de alejar, por lo que les sorprendía que el joven no hubiera sido hospitalizado._

_Lo que ellos no sabían es que Hibari había peleado contra Tsuna y el castaño le había vencido, dándole así el derecho de ser la pareja de la chica, Hibari se consideraba el hermano mayor y celoso de Akiko._

_Cuando la escuela termino, todo se fueron a Italia a excepción de Kyoko y Haru, quienes dijieron que los alcanzarían al terminar sus carreras._

_Durante ese tiempo se dieron mas pruebas para la décima generación y la tradición iniciada en Namimori continuo. Con cada inicio y final una nota deseándoles suerte y Akiko rezando._

_A los diecinueve años Tsuna se convirtió por fin en el décimo Vongola. Durante ese año se llevo el primer matrimonio de aquella generación: Mukuro y Chrome se casaron._

_Ese mismo día Tsuna decidió pedirle matrimonio a Akiko quien acepto, casándose al año siguiente._

_Era de nuevo catorce de febrero ya habían pasado dos años desde el matrimonio del décimo y Akiko y en la mansión Vongola se celebraba la fecha y una alianza nueva. Para ese día todos ya tenían pareja._

_Hibari había encontrado a herbívora, cuyo nombre era Kirene y se habían comprometido._

_Ryohei y Hanna estaban a un mes de casarse._

_Gokudera con una chica fanática de UMAS de nombre Saori iniciaban una relación._

_Yamamoto también estaba de cinco meses con Elena y eran muy felices_

_Tomoko había conseguido pareja en una familia aliada Cavallone para sorpresa de todos con el mismo líder Dino_

_Kyoko había encontrado su pareja perfecta con un chico de nombre Matt_

_Haru era feliz con Julián con quien tenia un mes de esposos_

_Mukuro y Chrome estaban ahí_

_La fiesta estaba en apogeo, cuando Akiko decidió salir del salón e ir a su parte favorita del jardín, nadie lo noto a excepción de Reborn quien sonreía._

_Tsuna se disculpo con el líder de la familia con la que habían cerrado la alianza y busco con la mirada a su esposa, pero no la encontró, lo que si noto fue el broche de la vez que se conocieron._

_Se acerco al objeto y lo tomo para ver debajo una nota, al abrirla y saber su contenido, no pudo abrir los ojos en sorpresa y salir a donde se imaginaba que estaba su amada._

_Akiko miraba el cielo, aquella noche la luna y las estrellas brillaban, escucho pasos acercarse y supo de quien se trataba, volteo para ver como su pareja se acerca a ella y al estar juntos la besaba con aquella dulzura que tenia._

_No había palabras, sus ojos lo decían todos, Tsuna volvió a besar a su pareja para después abrazarla_

_-Gracias Akiko, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_-Tsuna... ¿podemos aprovechar la fiesta para el anuncio?... no quiero tener que sufrir la preparación de otra, tenemos encima la boda de Hanna y Ryohei_

_-Con gusto, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero tener que hacer el papeleo de otra._

_Reborn se hallaba en el balcón mirando como regresaban los jóvenes_

_-¿Sucede algo Reborn?—cuestiono el ex-líder de Vongola_

_-Nada, solo que al parecer no solo celebraremos la alianza y el día del amor—dice con una sonrisa mientras entra junto al hombre._

_El décimo Vongola pide la atención de todos y junto a su esposa dan la noticia, provocando así que todos los feliciten._

_Reborn sonríe al ver la felicidad de su alumno, el no tuvo que involucrarse mucho, solo tenia que buscar a la chica, miro a la mesa principal donde el broche de jazmín custodiaba la nota y ahora ambos se encontraban bajo la protección de una campana de cristal, aquella nota iría a la carpeta que años tras el chico le mostrara._

_"Has pasado por pruebas, donde estas con tus amigos, mismas en las que yo no puedo participar, solo rezo para que estas salgan bien. _

_Eres un gran líder para la familia y has hecho cambios en la mafia y estoy orgullosa de ello._

_Mi amado esposo, eres un gran líder, un gran amigo, un gran esposo y amante. _

_Y se que serás un gran padre y estoy contenta de que esa prueba puedo realizarla contigo._

_Solo nosotros dos._

_Te amo Tsuna."_

* * *

Es todo espero que les guste. Ciao, ciao


End file.
